Blaine's Rule
by TheBlackBirdEyelinerQueen
Summary: The romance of a lifetime! At first, it did seem to turn out that way. Two boys loved each other. They were happy, got married, and found a lovely home together in NYC. However, appearances can fool us. In this fic Blaine's posessive urges take the best of him, when a certain someone from Kurt's past re-enters their lives. The dynamic between the two changes. What will it entail?
1. Chapter 1: 'Remember Chandler'

**Before you begin to read, just a little warning: this is quite mature material. The story will contain abuse and sexual content. So if that's a trigger, maybe skip this story. :/ Also! A little disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor the characters. I just started this story, and I'm really excited about it! I hope you are too. So, let me know in the comment section what you think, and enjoy the chapter!**

_**Chapter one: **_**Remember Chandler?**

It all started with 'Chandler'. Remember? The 'Chandler' Kurt supposedly cheated with. Alright, Kurt had to admit it hadn't been his finest act, and you know… Blaine did actually fully cheat on Kurt a little while later, but nevertheless: it made Blaine itchy. After the Chandler incident, Blaine insisted on checking Kurt's phone every week, to check if the lad wasn't coming back into their lives. Because of the break-ups, Blaine had started to calm down again, giving Kurt more space. Little did Blaine know who Kurt was texting again…

"Honey?!"

Kurt closed the door of their city home behind him, and put his briefcase down. God, he _loved_ his work at Vogue. All the parties! The galas and the fancy dress! Maybe it was even better for him than when he was on Broadway (as an understudy for a side-role).

"In the living-room, babe," Blaine answered. He looked up from his reading glasses, and smiled upon seeing his ray of sunshine. "Well, hello! Someone is looking good today…"

"Why, thank you!" Kurt laughed, as he did a little twirl. His lover walked over to him, and settled down on his lap. "You're not looking bad yourself, mister," Kurt said, touching Blaine's nose with his finger. "But uhm… I wanted to discuss something with you."

"Mhmmmm…" Blaine hummed, his eyes flicking between his work and his lover.

"Remember Chandler?"

That was all Kurt needed to get Blaine's full attention.

"What about him?" Blaine said.

"He's back in town, and asked me to meet, to catch up," Kurt answered.

His husband could've expected him to respond this way. After all, Blaine was a bit overprotective from time to time. "Right…" Blaine took a deep breath, before his focus seemed to shift towards his work again. "Do what you gotta do." Blaine patted the other man's thigh.

"I uhm… Alright," Kurt said. He rolled his eyes and stood up from Blaine's lap. "I was thinking we could order in tonight?" he said. "What do you think?"

"Sound great…"

"And I wanted to meet with Chandler tomorrow. I know we had a lunch-date together, but we could go the day after? Go to that place you like?"

"Fantastic."

Kurt looked down at him, eyebrows raised. "You don't have to be such a dick about it."

Blaine scoffed and finally looked up from his work. "I'm the dick?" he laughed. "You're the one rescheduling _our_ lunch date, because you'd rather flaunt around a guy that almost broke us up. I'm sorry! But I don't see how I'm the dick here."

"This.. This.. cold treatment!" Kurt said, waving his hands around.

"What do you want me to do, hmmm?" Blaine asked, folding his hands on his lap. "Do you want me to cheer for you? Do you want me to applaud you and say 'Yippie! My husband wants to cheat!' ?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me just fine, Kurt."

"Fine! You know what? I'll text him right now. I'll tell him how my possessive husband doesn't trust me enough to have a _coffee_ with him." Kurt gave Blaine a nasty glare, before he turned his back towards him, and took out his phone.

"Show me your phone," Blaine said, who had shot up from his chair with his hand extended.

"What?! No! That is madness, Blaine. We're two grown men. We're married. Aren't we supposed to trust each other by now?"

"You'd think so, wouldn't you? But now that I find out you have been texting with another man I'm not so sure if I should've trusted you to begin with. Now show me the phone."

Kurt's eyes went from his husband's balled up fists to his raging eyes, and finally he caved in. "If that is what will make you stop from acting like a raging baboon, then fine." He lay the phone in Blaine's hand with utter calmness. "Do your thing!"

Blaine took the phone from Kurt with an eye-roll and an exasperated "Thank you", before he started scrolling through the messages, which were, honest to God, innocent.

Since he had finally gotten hold of his husband's phone, Blaine figured it couldn't hurt to go through his husband's apps and pictures as well. He didn't get the opportunity very often.

"Do you really not trust me?" Kurt asked, his arms folded over his chest. "This is madness, Blaine. You're invading my privacy."

Blaine looked up, fire in his eyes, and lay Kurt's phone on the table, together with his reading glasses. "You're not going to have coffee with that Chandler."

"Why?! Why, in God's name?" Kurt laughed. "I showed you my phone! You saw, with your very own eyes, that the texts are of innocent nature. Hell! You even checked my apps. What did you expect to find, huh? Grindr? Pronographic photographs?"

Blaine shrugged, and walked past Kurt, towards the kitchen. "I don't know."

"Don't you walk away from me!"

"Or else?" Blaine asked, having turned around. He smiled cockily, and continued his journey to their fridge.

"Blaine, I'm twenty-four! You don't own me," his husband said, following suit.

"Fine. Then go," Blaine said, as he took an iced-coffee from the fridge. "But don't bother coming back tomorrow."

Kurt's face drowned of colour at those words. He pressed his lips together, tears in his eyes. "I'm going to catch-up with Chandler," Kurt said. "And I _am_ going to come home tomorrow. This is a two-way street, Blaine."

"You don't get it, do you?" he said, as he came so close that Kurt bumped against the kitchen island. "This was not a request. This was an order."

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Kurt asked, challenging the already fuming Blaine.

Suddenly, Blaine pulled him into a passionate, and hungry kiss, his other hand gripping onto his thigh. He continued onto Kurt's neck, where he kissed and bit until he bruised him. He squeezed Kurt's behind, as he grinded their hips together, earning a moan from Kurt's lips. Blaine pulled back from another passionate kiss, to face his husband. He gripped onto the brown locks, pulling Kurt's head back slightly. "I'm in charge here. You get that?" Finally, Blaine saw some proper fear in Kurt's eyes. Fear that should've been there all along, if he wanted to keep him from going out and cheating.

"Fine," Kurt mumbled.

"Sorry! I didn't hear you."

_"Fine."_

"Fine, who?"

Kurt's nose twitched in annoyance, as he said. "Fine, Blaine."

At last, Blaine let his husband's hair go, and picked up his iced-coffee with a newfound enthusiasm. "So! You were talking about take-out?" he said, smiling broadly. "I feel like getting Chinese. What do you think?"

Trembling, Kurt took out the menu from the Chinese take-away. "Sounds good," he answered, his voice soft. "Could you- Could you order? I want to take a bath."

"Sure, honey," Blaine said, rubbing his husband's back. He pressed a kiss to his cheek, and let him walk out of the kitchen. "Do you want your usual?"

"No, no it's fine. You choose," Kurt said, with an attempt of a smile, before he turned the corner.

With a nice bouquet of flowers, and a indian food in his hand, Blaine walked through the office. "Hi Lissie! Brenda! Ooooh, Gillian, have you been working out? Go you!"

"Oh, Mr. Anderson?" Kurt's secretary stopped him, before the man grabbed the door-handle. "I'm sorry, Mr. Hummel is out for coffee. You could wait in his office, if you'd like?"

Suddenly, Blaine's cheerful smile changed into icy-ness again, but when he realised whom he was talking to, he shook it off, and sighed. "God, Kurt never changes, does he?" he laughed. "Do you know, by any chance, when he's going to be back?"

The girl smiled at his joke, before she turned to the computer. "Let me see… Uhmm.. it doesn't say, actually," she answered. "But his lunch-break is forty-five minutes, and he's been gone for a while now, so-"

"Did he tell you if he was meeting someone?" Blaine asked.

"He uhmm… He said something about an old friend," she answered.

"Oh, right! Silly me," Blaine said. He shrugged with a laugh. "I totally forgot about that."

The secretary smiled sweetly, and held the door open for him. "I'll fetch you a coffee, sir."

"Could you make that hot water, please? With a some lemon juice." Blaine charmingly batted his eyelashes at her, as he put the food down on Kurt's desk. "And a vase. For the flowers."

The secretary raised her eyebrows, but being used to Kurt, she let it go.

"God…" Blaine said, with a sigh, as he slumped onto one of the chairs in Kurt's office. He ran a hand across his face, and checked his phone to see if he had any texts or missed calls from his husband. He simply couldn't believe he was lied to! The nerve. And that after the agreement they made, and after the nice dinner they had had. And then to think Kurt bashed him for not putting more trust in him. It only proved Blaine right! Kurt simply wasn't mature enough to make the right decisions. Kurt needed someone like him to keep him in line-

"Yeah.. Yeah, no I ordered those shirts for the shoot from tomorrow…" Kurt walked into the office, phone to his ear, but once his eyes fell upon his husband, fear took over. "Uhm. Miranda? Let me call you back." Kurt hung up and walked into the office.

"I brought lunch," Blaine said, gesturing to the bag that stood on Kurt's desk. "And flowers." He stood up with a smile, and thanked Kurt's secretary for the water and the vase she brought in.

"H-how nice of you," Kurt answered. The confusion was written across his face.

Blaine waited for the girl to close the door again, before he walked over to his husband. He rubbed his hands over Kurt's arms, and pressed a kiss to his lips. "You know me!" Blaine turned away, and started unpacking the spring rolls and the curry. "How about you grab some plates, honey? Tell me all about your little date."

"Blaine…"

"No, no, no! No need to 'Blaine' me. Go grab the plates sweetie. I'm really curious about this Chandler!" Blaine took his coat off, and sat down on one of the two chairs opposite of Kurts'. He shot Kurt another smile and took a sip from his lemon water. "Where did you grab your coffee?"

Kurt stared his husband down, and went to sit opposite from him. He pressed down the buzzer and said: "Jenny could you bring us two plates?" before he focussed on Blaine again. "It doesn't matter where we went to grab coffee."

"Yes, it does! I'm just very, very interested, babe," Blaine said. He crossed his legs and chuckled. "Oh, isn't this just wonderful? Oh! Look, Jenny brought us plates! - Thank you, Jenny. - Is it really that hard doing what you're told?"

"It is when what you're asking me to do is completely ridiculous and insane! And don't you drag Jenny into this!" Kurt said. "You. Are. Insane, Blaine. You're seeing ghosts!"

"I'm not the one who's doing the lying, Kurt."

Kurt grunted and ran a hand across his face. "Honey, I'm telling you, it was an innocent cup of coffee. Nothing else. Just drop it? I wanna enjoy this amazing lunch that you brought."

Blaine stared at Kurt for a little bit longer, before he raised his hands and sat up. "Fine! I'll drop it."

"_Thank you_." Kurt smiled at him, and walked around the desk, to press a kiss to his lips. "And thank you for the flowers."

He sighed out and held onto Kurt's leg, rubbing it softly. "Anything for you."


	2. Chapter 2: 'Please'

**Hey! Thank you for continuing reading my story. This chapter contains more mature material than the previous, so if you feel uncomfortable with that, just skip it. I really hope you like the chapter! If you did, do leave a review, favourite, or follow. That would really help the story out.**

**Enjoy!**

"Ah! Ah! Fuck, yes! Fuck, yes! Harder, Blaine! Ah, fuck… harder!"

Blaine's hips kept slamming against Kurt's, his fingers of one hand curled up in Kurt's hair. Moaning, Blaine hit his husband right on the ass, before he picked up an even faster pace, moans escaping, as the feeling in his tummy grew tighter.

"Fuck me.. Oh my God, yes! I wanna come.. I wanna come, baby- Fuck!"

Blaine chuckled, his hands roaming his lovers sides. He looked so beautiful, his hands tied to the bed, face down, being fucked so hard his arse was going to be sore. "You wanna come?" Blaine panted, before his hand struck down again.

"Hmmmmhmmm… Yeah, I do!"

"What do we say when we want something?" Blaine teased, stopping the thrusting at once. His hand dropped down to Kurt's member though, where his fingertips stroked the sensitive tissue.

Kurt whined in annoyance, and wiggled his ass against Blaine to get some friction. "/Please/."

"Please who?" Blaine asked, his hand retiring on Kurt's thigh.

"Please, Blaine-"

"Uh, puh, puh, puh, puh." Blaine leaned forward, his hand sliding over Kurt's chest. "Please, /sir/." He pinched Kurt's nipple, and pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

"Fuck- Please, sir," Kurt grunted. "Fuck, just let me come!"

"Could use some work on the execution, but fair enough." He pressed a kiss to the side of Kurt's head, before he sat up and started moving his hips again. He went so fast, so hard, that the entire bed banged against the wall. Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt's cock and listened to the sweet symphony of moaning, cursing and shouting, until his hand was covered in white, warm cum.

Blaine tilted his head back, enjoying his husband's tight ass spasming around his cock. With a few more thrusts, and a few more moans, he filled his husband with his seed. He stayed inside him, as his hand rubbed over the red skin on Kurt's behind. "You look really good like this," Blaine said, smiling at him.

"Do I?" he giggled.

"Mhmmm…" Blaine tapped against his lover's ass to watch the wiggle, earning a laugh and a "Stop that!" from underneath him. "You don't want me to stop."

"Maybe." Kurt smirked at him, and started moving his hips, knowing very well how sensitive Blaine would be.

"Hey!" Blaine laughed, after he recollected himself. He gave a hard slap against Kurt's bottocks, and pulled out.

"Nooo! Blaine! You know I like it when you stay in for a little while longer."

"Then you shouldn't have done that!" Blaine said, before he pressed a kiss to his lower back. "But I might have a solution to that." He reached over to the night stand with a grunt, and took out one of their buttplugs and some lube.

"Ooh!"

"You like that?" Blaine said, before pressing his thumb into his husband's red and bothered hole.

"Mhmmm… What are you planning on doing with that?" Kurt asked, looking lovingly at his husband.

"You. Shouldn't ask so many questions," Blaine said, his head tilted to the side as he looked at Kurt lovingly. "But it's remote control, baby. So I was thinking I might keep it on all night, and make sweet, sweet love to you again in the morning." Meanwhile, his thumb slowly thrusted in and out of his husband.

Kurt's eyebrows shot up at the proposal, but he couldn't deny not liking the sound of it. "Goodbye proper night's rest."

"Indeed." Blaine stopped fingering his husband, and instead lubed the plug up. He slowly pushed it inside his husband, whose ass was dripping with cum, and put it on a low vibrate.

"Oh, fuck that feels good," Kurt mumbled. He closed his eyes, and lowered his hips again, as he let his ass be massaged.

"Mhmmm… You deserved it," Blaine said. He stood up to undo the knots, and went to sit beside his lover. "Would you like to clean me?" he asked, brushing his fingers through Kurt's hair.

Kurt smiled up at him with hungry eyes, before he focussed on Blaine's softening cock. "Since you suggested, perhaps."

Blaine snorted and leaned back against the bed, as he let his husband lick the remaining cum from his cock and hand. He looked down at Kurt when he was done, smiling in satisfaction. "I love you."

The other man sighed, and took his husband's thumb in his mouth. He sucked it off, before he let it go with a pop. "I love you, too."

For just a moment, they forgot the fighting and the mistrust. Blaine wiped off the remains from Kurt's stomach, before they got under the covers and snuggled up close. Blaine pulled his lover closer, and turned the lights off with a sigh. Everything felt good at that moment. Sex was their remedy, even if it was just for a night.

Blaine lay his head on the chest of the love of his life, and draped his arm over his waist. "I want to be the only one for you."

Kurt shifted a bit, as he ran his fingertips across Blaine's shoulder. "You are the only one, Blaine," he said, his voice soft and sleepy. "Always have been, always will be." Kurt yawned and rested his hand down.

"Kurt?"

"Hmmm…?"

"How many men have you been with?" Yes, frankly, somehow, they had never talked about that before.

"Do we have to do that now?" Kurt asked, but upon receiving silence, he answered. "With you included, five."

"Who?"

"You, two one-night stands that I regret, Adam, and Walter. What about you?" Kurt yawned again, and rubbed his eyes.

"You, obviously, David, and a total of five guys that I thought would mend my broken heart."

"Huh."

"Do you still speak with Adam or Walter?" Blaine asked. He pressed a kiss against Kurt's collarbone, and then to his lips, before he looked down at him.

"No, Blaine…" Kurt caressed his cheek and smiled at him. "Come on. Let's sleep. You've got an early class tomorrow."

He smiled and gave Kurt a final kiss, before he closed his eyes. Blaine knew a certain protectiveness was growing again, which wasn't uncommon for him. Whenever he saw Kurt as much as look at another man, he felt a pang of jealousy. He would pull him closer, give him a kiss, or leave a hickey in order to mark him. Of course, Kurt covered those up with his neckerchieves, but it made him feel better nonetheless. Blaine knew it wasn't right to be that protective, but he couldn't help it! He had lost Kurt too many times, and he wasn't going to let it happen again.

"Let me make you breakfast," Blaine said, as he put the plug back in the drawer. He glanced over at his husband, who was still recovering from another very unscheduled sex session, and melted.

"Hmmm…" Kurt closed his eyes with a smile, and stretched.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"Mhmmmm…"

"Alright." Blaine bit his lip, and watched him for just a moment longer, before he decided it was enough. He threw on the shirt and trousers Kurt had picked out the night before, and made his way downstairs. Since they were both watching their weight, Blaine made some whole-wheat, blueberry pancakes with low-fat creme and put a pot of tea on. They weren't necessarily overweight or anything, but they were adopting a lifestyle of eating out, instead of cooking a healthy meal in the comfort of their home. Sure, the dinner-dates were fun! But Blaine had noticed an extra few pounds on himself and his husband.

Since he heard the shower run, he turned the heat of the stove down a bit. Kurt had a habit of taking ungodly long showers, going through an even bigger hair and skin-routine than Blaine did. Who Kurt did it for? Blaine simply didn't understand. He would still find his husband the most gorgeous creature on the planet if he turned bald, fat and toothless.

"Honey, breakfast's turning cold!" he yelled upstairs.

"Just give me a minute," Kurt answered. "By the way! Were those hickeys really necessary?!"

"Nope!" Blaine walked back into the kitchen with a big smirk. He made two plates, and poured two perfect cups of tea, which he set down on the table. He sank into one of the chairs and picked up the tuesday paper, and started reading the front page, with his dorky reading glasses resting on his nose.

"Oooh! Could you give me the arts section?"

"Mhmmmm.." Blaine handed his husband his usual section of the newspaper, and took a sip from his tea.

"Thank you for breakfast," Kurt said, as he started browsing through the articles.

"My pleasure," he answered. "Don't forget your vitamin pill. You always leave it."

"That's because you buy the wrong ones." Kurt stuffed his mouth with pancake, and continued reading.

The green-eyed man looked up, one eyebrow raised, as he looked at his husband. "Just take the pill, Kurt. I don't want you to suffer from anemia because you refuse to eat certain foods."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine, and angrily swallowed the damn pill. Sometimes Blaine really could get in his hair, but it was his strange way of showing affection.

"/Thank/ you. God…"

"You're doing it again," stated Kurt. "The controlling thing."

"No, I'm not!" Blaine laughed. "I'm taking care of you."

"Sweety, I can take care of myself." Kurt lay his hand on Blaine's leg, and looked him in the eye. "Okay?"

"Okay! Whatever," Blaine said, this time being the one rolling his eyes. He focussed on the paper again, pretending not to care for the conversation.

For a while, they sat in peace. They ate their breakfast, drank their tea and glanced at one another once in a while. Of course, they didn't have all the time in the world, so after finishing his food, Blaine left to grab a shower, while Kurt did the dishes.

As they put on their coats, Kurt was on his phone texting, which was once again driving Blaine insane! He wanted to know who it was! Who was stealing his Kurt time away from him.

"Rachel asked me to go to Hamilton with her again," Kurt said. "She somehow got tickets for tonight's performance."

"Oh?" Blaine adjusted the collar of his coat, and swung his shoulder bag on.

"I could ask her to make it a double date? She could bring Jesse," Kurt suggested, as he opened the door. "But she and I haven't really had much alone time to talk lately, with her being so busy with the musical, and me with Vogue. I don't know… Would you mind?"

"As long as you really are going with Rachel, I don't see the problem." Blaine closed the door behind him, anger and mistrust boiling in the pit of his stomach.

"Of course I am!" Kurt said, shaking his head. "I made a mistake, okay? And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you."

Blaine looked his husband in the eye, and bit his lip as he tried to think of a more proper response than the one he urged to act on. "Alright."

"You don't mind having dinner alone, do you? I know there's still left-overs in the fridge-"

"Honey, honey…" Blaine took hold of Kurt's hand, and smiled at him. "It's fine. Just don't drink and drive, and don't be home too late, okay? It's not a friday night."

"Okay." Kurt smiled back at him, and pulled him into a kiss. He stepped into his car with a little wave, leaving a very jealous Blaine Anderson behind.


End file.
